THe devlopement of a Time lord
by glarenotte
Summary: WInter had no idea a class trip to the museum would land him in the arms of a tardis or of an adventure that would rewrite his entire core.


**Name:** Dorian winter

**Player:** cripticanotte

**Gender:** Male

Dorian winter

Age 16  
Race Gallifreyan  
appearance: strange green eyes. Brown hair . His hair style. Short in the back close to his neck. Bangs drape before his eyes.  
Nick names: none  
personality kind will try his best. Likes to learn knew things. He has never been outside of Gallifrey so he is some what naive .  
Back story. On a class trip to a museum on Gallifrey he gets pushed in to a Tardis that was deemed offline. It starts up and steals him away ,but there is something different about this Tardis. It developed it's own organic substanal body. It basically tells Dorian that he is young enough to be formed so the tardis is going to turn him in to a time lord. He has one unique ability of where he can take a persons pain away for a short time but he will feel it instead.

Prolouge: The man inside

The museum was nothing special, he had seem it a dozen times considering it was apart of his history of a Tardis class. he stopped and ogled a strange new addition. it was perfect, He walked closer to examine the strange black box in front of him. The strange black box had a label that said inactive slapped across it. The box had strange red tainted widows at the top and began to glow .  
he leaned it closer, but as he leaned in some one pushed him. He was going to crash straight into the doors but the doors of the odd box flung opened it's doors. Winter found himself being caught before he hit the floor . The Arms that caught him managed to flip him around to where he was facing the stranger.

"Hello beautiful green eyes", the stranger had a bald head and unusual golden eyes. He was wearing A black leather jacket and blue jeans.

"hello winter squeaked, hmm sorry he looked confused. wait if this is inactive why are you who are you".

The stranger looked amused helping Winter to his feet. " your prefect", I like you. you'd be a good time lord".

"What what I am no time lord". he cried in alarm. The doors of the Tardis slammed shut and it started with a whirling echo.

"to late", he crackled.

"Oh no we are leaving", he looks fearful for a moment.

"oh yes, and By the way I am the Tardis."

'How" Winter mouth drops open in fascination forming a perfect o and his eyes lit up.

"Consider no one worth my time and plenty of resources devoted to making me you get an inactive Tardis."

" Really that simple winter looks upset,He folded his arms against his chest. "well were are we going", winter looks infuriated remembering what happened.

"well don't you here it".

"hear wha"t, looks confused

"open your mind the Tardis walks over to him"

Winter closes his eyes and searched his mind  
. The Tardis extends his mental status and winter began to here it was awful screams of pain and desperation filled his mind.

Winter looks lost

The tadis spoke "I hear them the hole universe can".

"what is it are they alright..

"it's the stars they're ripping apart and bleeding out."

what can I do to help Winter looks tearful

"nothing it's happening everywhere the spaces stars known as staria's and the earth's stars are all effected, millions a upon millions.'

the Tardis stops moving and winter looks around at the grudge style room but before he could have a good look the doors open. He sees that they are among the staria's the bright star creature.

He looks the seem in front of him with horror. The staria's arms began to yank and pull it self away ,the creature screamed as the limbs began to float away.

Winter covered his mouth and began to weep. The tardis extends his safety zone, creating an invisible ground to walk on. Winter ran out there and reaches out to touch the dyeing creature, who lashed. His hand reached it .

The Tardis looked on interested in the action that was occurring

The creature noticed his pain began to drift away, as his limbs ripped away spilling out it's guts and forming little nobs, thank you it left a gaspy mental thought.

Pain ripped though winter's body it was unbearable, he fell to his knees in agony, he forced him self to get up and move on to the next one. One after another, until he was just laying on the safety zone, crying he tried to stand but his limbs wouldn't obey him.

The screams forged there way into his mind.

The Tardis walked over to him, and gently picked him up

"Put me down put me down". Noticing the strange man wasn't listening, " or carry me to them", he sobbed please .

" No to many of them you'll never make it"

Winter tried to fight to stay his body wouldn't response

The Tardis sighs forcing winter in the door wh reached out to touch one last star and passed out.

The tardis landed him on the floor and closed his door's smiling and frowning at the same time the tardis started up his controls.

" you are a time lord, you have the ability to become one, no many would help the helpless." not many would try. Many think that since there is nothing they can do."

I picked right...

Next time the tardis moons the king of the universe and the ude need some saving


End file.
